The present invention pertains to an applicator for applying a product. In particular, the present invention is directed toward an applicator for the application of a product, such as a cosmetic product for example, to keratinous fibers such as the eyelashes or eyebrows. The invention also relates to an applicator system including the applicator and a container for containing the product to be applied.
The invention also relates to a device for combing the eyelashes or eyebrows including at least one row of elements, such as bristles or teeth, on a base of an application element. There is a need to improve the quality of the makeup effect achieved using conventional applicators of this general type.
For example, there is a need to provide an applicator capable of loading the eyelashes with a relatively substantial amount of product and of gripping the eyelashes in order to smooth out the product deposited on the surface of the eyelashes.
There also exists a need to facilitate the procedure of applying the product by allowing the user to apply makeup satisfactorily to eyelashes or eyebrows by using a single applicator without having to resort to an additional comb or the like to smooth out the eyelashes or eyebrows after having applied the product.
Moreover, it is desired to provide an applicator for combing the eyelashes which is easy to manufacture and has repeatable geometry.
It also is desirable to provide an applicator which allows the eyelashes to be sufficiently curled and lengthened after product has been applied.
In addition, if the product being applied is an eyelash product containing fibers, it is desirable to provide an applicator including an application element capable of aligning the fibers such that they are oriented substantially parallel to the eyelashes when the product is applied.
The applicator according to one aspect of the invention includes an application element having a base portion of polygonal cross-section having a plurality of sides and a plurality of projection members disposed on the base portion. At least two of the projection members extend away from the polygonal base portion substantially in continuation of different sides of the base portion and in different directions from one another. In an alternative aspect of the invention, the application element includes a base portion having a non-polygonal cross-section and at least one projection member disposed on the base portion. The at least one projection members extends away from the base portion such that an axis of the projection member is in a direction substantially at a tangent to the base portion where the projection member meets the base portion.
As used throughout the specification and claims, the axis of a projection member or projection element refers to an axis of the element extending substantially in a plane perpendicular to the direction of the length of the base portion. In other words, the axis of the projection member or projection element is the axis extending from the portion of the projection member or projection element that meets the base portion to a free end of the projection member or projection element.
As a preference, the applicators described above preferably include at least two projection members oriented in the same direction of gyration about the longitudinal axis of the base. Moreover, at least two projection members preferably are adjacent to one another, and also may be either substantially parallel to one another or not substantially parallel to one another.
In yet another aspect of the invention, an applicator is provided that includes an application element including a base portion having a polygonal cross-section and a plurality of sides. A plurality of projection members are disposed on the base portion, at least two of which extend away from the base portion substantially in continuation of different sides of the base portion. The at least two projection members also are oriented in the same direction of gyration about a longitudinal axis of the base portion.
Arranging projection members on the base portion in the manners described according to the invention may facilitate contact between the eyelashes and the base portion, which is typically more difficult using conventional applicators of the twisted wire type. In accordance with the present invention, however, when the applicator is used to apply the product, the eyelashes may become laden with product upon contact with the base portion. The base portion preferably actively participates in applying the product to the eyelashes by virtue of the arrangement of the projection members in the present invention.
The applicators according to certain aspects of the invention preferably include a stem and the application element preferably is on an end of the stem.
In certain aspects of the invention, a projection member may include a row of consecutive projection elements which may be arranged in a variety of manners. Preferably, the applicator of the present invention permits these projection elements to be produced with a close spacing between consecutive elements in each row.
Within the meaning of the invention, projection elements or projection members can include, for example, bristles or teeth. The teeth or bristles may be made separate from the base portion and attached to the base portion to form the application element. Alternatively, the teeth or bristles may be formed integrally with the base portion, such as, for example, by molding.
As a preference, the base has a substantially uniform cross section over at least a portion of its length and all of the projections elements of a row located on this portion, preferably of each row, extend practically in the continuation of the corresponding side of the base.
The base may have a variable cross section with a profile practically in the shape of a polygon, regular or otherwise but preferably regular, for example in the shape of a triangle, square, pentagon or hexagon, it being possible for the faces corresponding to the sides of the base to be planar, or slightly concave or convex.
The polygonal base portion may have a cross section chosen from triangular, square, pentagonal, heaxagonal, or octagonal, for example. The non-polygonal base portion may have a cross-section chosen from elliptical and circular, for example.
The applicator according to one aspect of the present invention may be a device capable of combing the eyelashes or eyebrows and includes at least one row of consecutive projection elements including consecutive projection elements alternately disposed on opposite sides of a geometric separation surface.
As mentioned above, the projection elements could be teeth. By altering the geometry of the teeth and their spacing, it is possible to form greater or lesser cavities between the teeth, which cavities can become laden with product at the time of application.
It is thus possible to produce a row of projection elements capable of becoming laden with a substantial amount of product, without negatively affecting the ability of the row of elments to grip the lashes.
Portions of at least two consecutive projection elements in the row of consecutive projection elements may be substantially aligned with one another. The expression xe2x80x9csubstantially alignedxe2x80x9d as used throughout the specification and claims should be understood to mean that one part of each of the substantially aligned portions of the consecutive projection elements is disposed on a first side of a line passing through the portions of the consecutive projection elements, and another part each of the aligned portions of the consecutive projection elements is disposed on a second side of the line opposite to the first side, wherein the line is substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the row of consecutive projection elements. An example of an embodiment with such xe2x80x9csubstantially alignedxe2x80x9d portions includes consecutive projection elements disposed such that a straight line passes through the centers of each of the root portions of the consecutive projection elements, especially when the elements are in the form of teeth. However, other embodiments also are contemplated by the present invention.
Moreover, at least two consecutive projection elements may have portions substantially contiguous with one another. The expression xe2x80x9csubstantially contiguous portionsxe2x80x9d as used throughout the specification and claims should be understood as meaning that an eyelash inserted between the consecutive teeth in a plane substantially perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the application element is prevented from moving freely between the portions due to the proximity of the portions to one another. In other words, when the application element is placed in contact with the eyelashes such that it extends substantially transversely to the eyelashes, an eyelash entering between consecutive teeth having portions substantially contiguous with one another will be prevented from moving freely between the portions and gripped due to the proximity of the portions to one another. The gripping of the substantially contiguous portions could occur at any position along the length of the consecutive teeth. In addition, the substantially contiguous portions can be close enough to one another so that passage of an eyelash between parts of the consecutive teeth is prevented. Although xe2x80x9csubstantially contiguous portionsxe2x80x9d encompasses portions contacting or overlapping with one another, xe2x80x9csubstantially contiguous portionsxe2x80x9d are not required to contact one another as long as an eyelash is prevented from moving freely between the portions. The exact dimensions for the substantially contiguous spacing could be selected based on a number of factors, such as the average diameter of eyelashes and the particular type of product being applied.
The substantially contiguous portions may provide a gripping of an eyelash. This gripping allows a product to be spread in a substantially uniform manner along the substantially the entire length of an eyelash. When the applicator is used to apply mascara, such substantially uniform application along substantially the entire length of the eyelashes makes the eyelashes appear to be lengthened. The gripping of the eyelashes by the substantially contiguous portions also allows the eyelashes to be rearranged by moving the applicator. For example, when the eyelashes are gripped, displacement, such as rotation for example, of the applicator could provide corresponding curling of the gripped lashes.
The expression xe2x80x9coverlapping portionsxe2x80x9d as used herein should be understood as meaning portions covering one another when the application element is observed from the side or from an end, or which, at a minimum, cover one another only via an edge or point of contact. Thus, the substantially contiguous portions may preferably be overlapping faces extending either perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the base portion (or of the row of elements) or substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the base portion (or of the row of elements).
At least one interstice, preferably in the form of a V-shaped notch, may be defined between the at least two consecutive projection elements having substantially contiguous portions.
When the base portion is viewed along its longitudinal axis, i.e., from an end of the base portion, at least two consecutive elements may have upper portions either diverging away from one another, converging toward one another, crossing one another, or extending substantially parallel to one another. At least two consecutive projection elements also may have upper portions directed toward opposite ends of the base portion.
The geometric separation surface preferably passes through the centers of roots of the substantially aligned projection elements. The roots preferably are parallel and their height may be greater than or equal to approximately 0.2 mm.
Consecutive projection elements may be produced with a close spacing at their roots so that the lashes can be gripped effectively between two consecutive teeth, while at the same time having a wider spacing between their upper portions, especially their free ends. Preferably, this spacing will encourage the lashes to engage between the projection elements and be gripped and also will contain some of the product on the application element.
The geometric separation surface on opposite sides of which the consecutive projection elements may be alternately disposed may be a plane. The geometric separation surface preferably is a parting line for the molding of the application element. The geometric separation surface may also be a cylindrical surface, the directrix of which is a curve or a broken line. The geometric separation surface may be a non-planar surface, for example a twisted or helical surface. In certain embodiments, the geometric separation surface is a plane passing through a plane of alignment of substantially aligned portions of at least two consecutive teeth.
In an aspect of the invention, the application element includes projection elements in the form of teeth having roots. The roots may have a larger depth than width.
Projection elements also may be deeper than the gap separating two adjacent projection elements disposed on the same side of said geometric separation surface, wherein the depth is measured in a direction substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the base portion and the gap is measured in a direction substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the base portion.
The depth of the projection elements, and of the roots of the teeth provide a relatively large mechanical strength, allowing the application element to withstand forces exerted by the eyelashes.
The applicator according to aspects of the invention may also be capable of applying a product likely to dry fairly quickly.
The ratio b/e preferably is greater than or equal to approximately 1.2, or even greater than or equal to approximately 1.4, where b is the depth of the root of a tooth and e is its width.
The ratio b/c preferably is greater than or equal to approximately 1.2, or even greater than or equal to approximately 1.4, where b is the depth of the root of a tooth and c is the gap separating two successive teeth offset to one and the same side of said geometric separation surface.
The teeth may have a depth which varies according to the axial position along the axis of the base. The teeth may thus have a depth which increases, decreases, increases then decreases or vice versa, from the front backward.
The application element may include projection elements with at least one face facing an end of the base portion being disposed at an angle to a longitudinal axis of the base portion. The angle may be perpendicular to, acute to, or obtuse to the longitudinal axis. Preferably, the roots of teeth have front and/or rear faces (i.e., faces facing the distal and proximal ends of the base portion respectively) which are perpendicular to the axis of the longitudinal axis base or form an acute or obtuse angle therewith.
The row of projection elements preferably includes a first series of projection elements having faces facing one of the ends of the base portion and being inclined in one direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of the row, and a second series of projection elements, alternating with the first series, having faces facing one of the ends of the base portion inclined in a different direction than the teeth of the first series with respect to the longitudinal axis of the row.
For example, at least one row of elements comprising a first series of teeth may have front and/or rear faces inclined with respect to the axis of the base, and a second series of teeth may have front and/or rear faces inclined in a different direction than the teeth of the first series with respect to the axis of the base. The teeth of the first series and those of the second series being arranged alternately at least partially opposite sides of a geometric separation surface.
The application element of the present invention may include at least one projection element having one of a convex and a concave face facing toward an end of the application element. Preferably, at least two consecutive projection elements have a convex and a concave face facing an end of the application element. One of the two projection elements may have one of a convex and a concave face facing an end of the application element while the other of the two consecutive projection elements has a planar face facing the end of the application element.
The row of elements may include a first series of teeth located on one side of a geometric separation surface and a second series of teeth located on the other side of this geometric separation surface, alternating with the teeth of the first series, the teeth of the first series having a convex or concave front (or rear) face facing forward (or backward), and the teeth of the second series having a concave or convex front (or rear) face facing forward (or backward).
The row of elements also may include a first series of teeth located on one side of a geometric separation surface and a second series of teeth located on the other side of this geometric separation surface, the teeth of the first series being arranged in alternation with the teeth of the second series, the teeth of the first series having a concave or convex front (or rear) face facing forward (or backward), and the teeth of the second series having a planar rear (or front) face.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, preferably three consecutive projection elements in a row define a volume configured to contain the product to be applied. Preferably a ratio between the gap separating two adjacent projection elements on the same side of a geometric separation surface and the width of a tooth disposed on the opposite side of the geometric separation surface and intermediate the two adjacent teeth ranges from approximately 0.2 to 2.0. Preferably, the gap and width are measured at approximately a mid-portion of the height of the projection elements.
According to another aspect of the invention, the projection member and an adjacent side of the base portion, other than the side from which the projection member extends substantially in continuation, define an open volume configured to contain product to be applied.
The projection members and the base portion preferably are molded together as a single piece using plastic.
The base portion preferably is substantially elongate and the projection members preferably extend along the length of the base portion. The row of consecutive projection elements also preferably extends along the length of the base portion. The base portion also preferably has a uniform cross-section over at least part of its length. The base portion may have a cross-section chosen from either a regular polygon or an irregular polygon. One or more sides of the base portion may be non-planar, such as concave or convex, for example.
The projection members may have a free edge that is serrated, the serrations being configured to grip the eyelashes between them.
The application element may include two parts made with a film hinge and joined together.
The height of the projection members or projection elements may vary, preferably along a length of the base portion.
The height of the projection members or projection elements preferably ranges from approximately 0.5 mm to approximately 15 mm, and more preferably between 7 mm to 13 mm.
The applicator stem on which the application element is disposed preferably is produced by molding plastic. The application element and stem may be molded together as a single piece. Alternatively, the application element may be removably connected to the distal end portion of the stem. The longitudinal axis of the application element may either extend substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the stem or may extend at an angle, even perpendicular to, the longitudinal axis of the stem.
The application element may have a tapered distal tip to facilitate its insertion into a container containing the product to be applied. This tip may or may not have projection elements disposed thereon.
The application element may be produced by molding plastic as a single piece with the applicator stem and with a sealing member intended to seal the container closed when not in use, this sealing member preferably having a surface shaped to fit in sealed manner into the neck of the container. Alternatively, a cap, disposed on an end of the stem opposite to the application element and configured to close an opening in the container may include the sealing member. Thus, the cap may sealably close the container.
It is preferable for the base portion to be made of an elastomeric material and for the stem to be made of a rigid or semirigid plastic material, the base portion being overmolded on the stem or attached thereto.
Making the base portion and the projection elements out of an elastomeric material facilitates passage of the applicator through the wiper. Moreover, the comfort in using the applicator may also be improved.
As an alternative, the stem may be made of a plastic more flexible than the plastic used to make the application element. It is thus possible, especially if necessary for manufacturing reasons, to use a relatively inflexible material to make the application element and to compensate for the inflexibility of the application element at the time of application with the flexibility of the stem.
The application element according to yet another aspect of the invention may include a polygonal or non-polygonal base portion having solid sides. Preferably, the base portion may be an integral, unitary, single piece construction. Even more preferably, the base portion may be produced by molding. Such a solid, single piece structure may prevent eyelashes from passing through the base portion and reaching the longitudinal axis of the base portion. This embodiment is in contrast to some conventional mascara applicators having bristles extending radially from an axially-arranged, twisted wire core, for example.
In another aspect of the invention, the application element could lack a twisted wire. Moreover, the projection members may extend from the application element at origination locations spaced from a longitudinal axis of the base portion.
The inventive applicator described above may be used in conjunction with a container containing the product. Preferably, the container has a wiper configured to remove excess product from the projection members (i.e., including teeth) of the application element when the applicator is removed from the container. This wiper is preferably deformable, and may include, for example, a block of foam or an elastomeric lip. A deformable wiper allows the wiper to conform to the shape of the application element as it is extracted from the container, therefore improving the wiping effect.
Other aspects of the invention include a method for applying a product to eyelashes comprising providing either the systems or applicators described above, loading a product on at least a part of the application element of the applicator, and placing at least some of a part of the application element in contact with the eyelashes such that the product coats the eyelashes. The loading may include inserting the applicator into a container containing the product and removing the applicator from the container and wiping excess product from the projection members. Alternatively, the loading may include dispensing the product from the container onto the application element or contacting the application element with a solid cake of product. Preferably, the latter type of loading also includes moistening the solid cake of product. The moistening may include moistening the application element. The method also includes gripping the eyelashes with at least part of the application element.
Where the mascara product includes fibers, the method further includes orienting the fibers with the application element such that the fibers are substantially parallel to the eyelashes as the product is applied. This alignment of the fibers preferably occurs as a result of a bottleneck type of effect produced by the serrations of projection members or spacing between consecutive projection elements in a row of the application element.
The method further includes contacting the eyelashes with a product loaded on the base portion of the application element and then with the projection member.
Another aspect of the method according to the invention includes connecting a portion of the application element to the stem. Prior to connecting the application element, one of a plurality of application elements may be selected to connect to the stem.
Preferably, the applicators, systems and methods of the present invention are used to apply a cosmetic product, for example, mascara, to the eyelashes, however other products also could be used and be applied to other surfaces.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.